The High Priestess' Whispers
Chapter 1: In 1988 September, Satsuki was invited on a religious show with her daughter and husband to clear up misconceptions about her family and beliefs, Yuu, Ichiro and Mikey came along aswell with a priest. The 1980s was during the Satanic panic, where many things such as heavy metal were accused of being anti-Christian. Satsuki wore her expensive black kimono, Maria wore a red kimono and Martin wore a tuxedo, Yuu and Ichiro wore a yukata while Mikey wore a tuxedo. Satsuki brought Maria’s allergy medicine, some of her toys and books, even allowing Maria to bring the latest volume of Weekly Shonen Jump. ”Okay, Satsuki, I know your English isn’t great and you are only speaking it for a year, but I will help the audiences understand you.” Martin said. Satsuki nodded, Maria was flipping through pages of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, Hiroshi went along with his great niece. ”ジョセフ・ジョースター (Joseph Joestar)” She said to Hiroshi, running her finger through the pages. The family arrived 25 minutes later and Maria stepped out of the car. It felt like a movie premier with a world-famous actress, she saw crowds of people watching the supposedly “Satanist of the Dock’s“ child. “Maria, Stay with me, do not talk to anyone unless you are asked a question.” Martin said to her. A priest named Father Sebastián, a Hispanic-American priest came to talk with them, he wanted to know what the family thought. “Welcome the supposedly Satanic family, are they good people despite the backlash, or terrible people for rejecting God and raising their daughter in similar beliefs, Please welcome the Tachimi-Kimmings family.“ The old woman said. The family sat down on chairs, The audience saw a very beautiful Japanese woman wearing a black kimono, she wore black lipstick, almost resembling a Japanese vamp, her long hair reaching her collarbone, An American man wore a tuxedo and a little girl who he assumed was the family’s daughter was reading a foreign language book featuring a man wearing flashy clothes on it, he was uncertain if it was content a young child should be reading. Satsuki playfully flashed a devil horn gesture at her husband, shocking audiences and the hostess of the show, an old woman called Anna Maria Adams. ”Is little Maria Tachimi being harmed by the beliefs of her parents and grandparents or are they good parents, in this hot topic, we’ll be challenging occultist beliefs among families, let’s ask our guests tonight, Please welcome Father Sebastián!” Anna Maria said. The priest, a Hispanic-American man in his 40s, much older than Satsuki and Martin walked im “Nice to meet you, Mr. Sebastián.” She said, getting his name right and bowing. Some crowd members booed and others cheered. ”And the High Priestess of the Tarot clan, the one and only Satsuki Tachimi!” She shouted, Several crowd members felt sorry for her due to the abuse they heard from other people. Maria followed suit and bowed. Once everyone was seated, Father Sebastián began to speak, he pulled out a book on paganism and the occult ”Satsuki, people tell us that your are interested in horrific things such as witchcraft, demons, horror, why do you feel the need to use such material in your home?” Father Sebastián asked. ”I am fond of all things concerning the occult, It’s fascinating to me, we have demons in my own religion, Shinto, I never saw a problem with paganism because it connects to my family and myself.” She said. Anna Maria turned to Sebastián. ”How do you feel how children like Maria is picking up these horrifying themes?” Anna Maria asked. “I think it’s offensive to alot of people, and I wonder why you choose occultist themes for the way you bring up Maria.” He said. “Don’t take it personally, The devil horn symbol is something I picked up from a Dio concert when I went for an adult-only trip to one of Ronnie James Dio’s concerts, I go to these things like the occult and Shintoism because imagine this, people belittling and berating you for your belief choice and try to take your young child who is obviously fine with it away.” She said. “That’s not what Christianity is about, I’m sorry you found it unpleasant but I find inner peace in religion.” He said. ’Try telling that to me years ago when they broke my arms in front of my daughter and trying to kidnap her after I had an abortion, My life was in danger and I would die if I went through the birth, due to the fact there is no more children after Maria, Me and Martin are biologically infertile.” She said. Some of the audiences pitied the Japanese woman. ”This mother wrote to us saying her son had some of your interests to the point it became an obsession and stopped going to church.” Anna Maria said. ”I’m not that kid’s mom, I don’t take any of them to heart and Maria isn’t allowed to touch my occult books without permission.” Satsuki said. ”What about the comics your daughter and yourself read, they’re called manga, right?” Sebastián asked. ”Yes, They are, This one she was reading with me is called JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, It focuses on a pair of adopted siblings, one becomes a vampire and the other becomes a vampire hunter.” Satsuki said. Sebastián with the help of a Japanese translator helped him understand the violent battle manga that Satsuki loved. ”What does your own daughter think of this, We found a scene where a main villain transformers a mother into a zombie and eats her baby, your thoughts?” Sebastián asked. ”Why are you people thinking I would justify this guy’s actions?, I don’t, he has a lot of depth of why he is like this, but justification is not, He’s my favorite character but I don’t justify is actions, he’s kind of hot to me.” Satsuki said. “We found a apart where it was being serialised where a male character dressed like a woman to seek in a stronghold, your thoughts?” Sebastián asked. ”It’s only for a laugh, the second part is much more humorous than the first part, which was a Gothic horror, this one is more on par with Dragon Ball silly.“ Satsuki said. ”Parents would never allow their children to read those comics that you allow your daughter to read.” He said ”It’s no difference than a child reading Captain America and Spiderman, Manga like Dragon Ball and Sakigake!! Otokojuku is familiar to Maria as those two are familiar to American children, allowing Maria to read JoJo is no different than an American child reading X-Men, You could find the same content in both.” Satsuki said. Sebastián decided to skip the part about JoJo and go to metal bands she likes. ”You like metal music, right?“ He asked her. ”In a matter of speaking, yes I do, my husband brought me to DIO’s tour for a wedding anniversary back in 1984, That’s when I fell in love with Satanic themes like that, when I was a kid, it was just me modifying Licca-chan dolls, I rip the heads of Barbie dolls, I don’t like Barbie dolls and neither does Maria, I know many friends who have Barbie dolls and never mutilated their dolls.” She said. “Why do you find peace with this?” Sebastián asked Satsuki. ”In things like where Christianity controls your whole life, You aren’t allowed to be yourself and religious figures do everything for you, I believe in individualism and allow Maria to be her own person, Things like God and Jesus shouldn’t control your day-to-day aspect.” She explained. Sebastián then asked. ”How old was Maria when those people broke your arm?” Sebastián asked Satsuki. ”Five years old.” Maria said before Satsuki could respond. Some of the audience members were shocked to find out that a group of people broke Satsuki’s arm in front of her daughter, who was five years old at the time. ”Satsuki, we recieved a letter from the parents of an 19-year old man who committed suicide two years ago and blamed the music and the occult, They are in the crowd and would like to speak to you about your perspective.” Sebastián said. Satsuki saw a portly woman and a tall man walk down, Sarah and Simon McKee looked at the Japanese woman, they wondered why this woman was allowed to have a kid. Satsuki saw Sarah holding a photo of a young man with brown hair and wearing a yellow buttoned shirt. The couple sat down and looked at Maria reading manga, gently saying and repeating words. ”Mrs. Tachimi.” Sarah said. ”Please, call me Satsuki.” Satsuki said. “Satsuki, My son, Jackie was into the same songs and interests as you were, he stopped going to church and rebelled against us, he was a sweet and lovely boy until the occult and heavy metal corrupted his delicate soul, I found his dead body while Holy Diver was playing on a record, I still refuse to allow Ronnie James Dio’s music in the house and what you do?, You allow your own daughter to read that manga and listen to same music you do.” Sarah cried at the last sentence. Simon tried to calm his wife down. ”Satsuki, we were good people until that horrible music ruined us and look what you do, We don’t exactly have sympathy for you, Play stupid games, win stupid prizes, Your daughter should have been taken away from you.” Simon said. Satsuki almost lost her patience at the last line, but she didn’t lose her patience or get angry. ”Music like DIO, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Bon Jovi, Ozzy Osbourne spoke to me when I had no one to speak to and stopped me from committing suicide when my husband couldn’t help me, Because of that horrible way I‘m treated by those “God-loving Christians”, I refuse to bring Maria up with a Bible or a rosary, things you had like God and Love were sold out when I went looking.” Satsuki said. ”Satsuki, I’m sorry you feel that way, But what about my son?!” Simon yelled. Satsuki’s expression turned serious. ”I almost had my daughter snatched off me when she was a baby, when I had an abortion because my life was in danger and I was even falsely accused of child abuse, I often hear Maria say that my interests like JoJo and my musical tastes spoke to her when she had no one and I met many people at DIO’s concert who said that his songs saved their lives, I did not aim the gun at your son’s head, I’m sorry for your son concerning I’m the mother of a child.” She said, gesturing at Maria. ”I’m not sorry for the both of you, You know what you two should do instead?” Satsuki said and then suggested, despite how angry she was, she kept an almost low voice and never raised it. Maria stopped reading at the “your daughter should be taken away from you” line. ”Open up a suicide charity in your son’s name or donate to one, Don’t blame me or the stuff your son has seen for his suicide then proceed to try shift the blame on me for it, I had depression and listening to heavy metal cured that.” She said. The Japanese woman sat down, almost taken aback how they acted like she pulled the trigger. Mikey then spoke. ”Maria is perfectly fine with her life, My father was a pastor keeping his identity hidden and he’s no where as near as “blame everything” as you are.” He said. Sarah scoffed at the two. ”And one more thing, Satsuki didn’t kill your son, When Maria was in pain, my father put God out of the way because I know deep in that, God can‘t help her, praying to God did nothing for Satsuki and Maria, Was God looking out for us when Satsuki got her arms broken?” Martin said before Mikey could talk. Satsuki had enough, she was sick of this entitled couple blaming her for their son’s death, ”Please get back up to the audience, I no longer wish to speak to you.” Satsuki said. Sarah and Simon got back up to the audience. The next audience member to speak to the family was a Christian mom amd dad and her 6-year old son, the son was obviously babied by his mom. Maria noted he wore a buttoned white shirt and trousers, almost like a Christian school student and his mother held a bible. ”Mommy says that people who don’t respect Jesus and God go to hell.” He said. ”Jimmy Anderson! Don’t you dare say things like that!” The dad scolded. ”It’s the truth dear.” The mom said. ”Great, another religious mother!” Maria blurted out, annoyed. ”You got something against our lord and savior Jesus Christ?” She asked. ”Now....let’s all just calm down.....“ The dad said. ”I don’t have a problem with him, it’s people like you, The first couple blamed my mother for their son’s suicide and now your child is telling both me and my mother I would go to hell because I don’t have most Christian beliefs and my mother’s fascination with the occult.” She said. She then went back to reading her comic. “Jimmy, apologise right now, you do not ever say things like that.” He said. Jimmy muttered a “sorry”, Then Jimmy’s mom, Patricia began to speak. “I wanted to ask you people something concerning Maria, we don’t condone taking Maria away from you like the last couple, but I don’t condone the lifestyle you live, like that book she’s reading.” She said. ”Go on then.” Satsuki said. ”My son Jimmy is forbidden from reading unwholesome and bad material like any superhero comics in the house, he obviously hasn’t seen a book like that, How old is your daughter?” She said. Jimmy was only allowed to read and play with books and toys that were approved by the church. Maria turned the pages. ”She’s be turning seven in November, She loves to read Japanese comics, Her favorite manga is Dragon Ball, My favorite is the one she’s reading, we read it together, she can remember character’s names and many other features, It’s amazing what manga can teach.” Satsuki said. Satsuki pulled JoJo Volumes 1-4 from her bag. ”This is a game where you say the name, Me and her do it alot.” Satsuki said. ” (Who’s the blond man?)” She asked. ” (Dio)” Maria said. Satsuki clapped to know that Maria got it right. She opened Volume 2 on the last chapter. ” (Who’s that lady?)” She asked. ” (Erina, She’s Jonathan’s girlfriend)” Maria replied. Satsuki clapped. “ (Who’s that guy with the scar?)” Satsuki asked. ” (Speedwagon)” Maria replied. Satsuki put the books back in her bag, then she and Maria turned to them. ”See?, she can remember characters and things.” She said. Patricia began to speak. ”Satsuki, I do believe children are extremely delicate and the comics you allow her to read harm her and causes fascination with the most horrid subjects, Jimmy is only allowed to read whatever our church approves.” Patricia said. ”Allowing Maria to read content like JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and Dragon Ball is comparable to an American child reading comics like Superman and X-Men, I told Sebastián this, Titles like those are familiar to her the same way Superman and X-Men are familiar to American children.” Satsuki said. ”Jimmy’s not allowed the comic books you mentioned, the ”heroes“ in it solve problems through violence.” She said, ”So does JoJo and Dragon Ball, But Maria is smart enough to know this.” She said. The father, Stuart went up to look what the girl was reading. The entire book was in Japanese, a language he could not read. “Hey, what are you reading, sweetheart?” He asked. ”It’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, It’s mommy’s favorite manga, It focuses on two brothers, one becomes a vampire and the other becomes a vampire hunter.” She said. She went back to reading the book. “Okay...” He said. ”Mommy says it’s fine, she says many kids read American comics and Weekly Shonen Jump comics are no different than Marvel or DC.” Maria said. “Oh.” He said. ”Stuart, don’t pity the girl.” Patricia hissed. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86